


Bleeding Hands

by Marcy_Senpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Mentions of Blood, OOC Characters??, Other, Tsukishima is such a tsundere, dumb Hinata, hints of romance??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcy_Senpai/pseuds/Marcy_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stop thinking about such stupid things, it's why you're getting stuck in the first place"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hands

Hinata had been practicing by himself, the coach of the training camp had him picking up volleyballs for crying out loud, even though he was so much more tha a ball boy. Still it could be considered a punishment for going to the camp uninvited. He just wanted to get better. Was that a crime? He couldn't afford to be left behind. So he stayed up almost all night practicing, his hands becoming raw from the many times his hands had hit the ball. It wasn't anything new, back in middleschool the same thing had happened. Even if it stung and opened cuts that got blood on the ball, he wasn't stopping any time soon. Tsukishima had come to retrieve the volleyball idiot, and he watched for a couple of moments, intrigued. 'He doesn't give up does he' the blond male thought and sighed. "Oi Hinata" Hinata didn't let his attention of the ball falter, only a soft "Hm?" could be heard. As Tsukishima got closer he could now see how red Hinata's hands were. How his hands bled slightly leaving bloody handprints on the ball. He tsked and grabbed the ball, pissing off Hinata in the process "Oi! I was practicing" Tsukishima was annoyed and grabbed the orange heads wrist and began to drag him away, Hinata yelled protests but gave up in the end, he couldn't fight against the strong pull of Tsukishima. Of course not, he was weak, maybe he had always been weak, perhaps thats why he's getting stuck and left behind. Because he's weak. Dumb. Unable to do much unlike Kageyama and Tsukishima, hell maybe even Yamaguchi was better than him. Tsukishima could read him really well, he was beginning to get annoyed. "Stop thinking about such stupid things, it's why you're getting stuck in the first place" Hinata looked up at him and growled "You of all people don't get to tell me that! You got picked and I didn't. It's a sign that I'm weak and I'll never catch up to anyone" Tsukishima glared "Oh? If that's the case then why are you here practicing till your hands bleed? You're not weak idiot. You're just an idiot. You'll catch up eventually, but harming yourself in the process is not how you're gonna get better. How can you hit a ball if your hands are like this" He said lifting Hinata's hands, showing how they were full of cuts and blood. Hinata remained silent and let Tsukishima bandage his hands. "I'm so-" "Save it you volleyball idiot. This isn't something new from you" Hinata nodded and just stared at their hands, his hands were small compared to Tsukishima's, Tsukishima's hands were big and warm. Tsukishima was thinking about how small Hinata's hands were, almost like a girls. He was silently, and gently feeling them as he bandaged them up. They were rough from the cuts, but he could still feel the softness, and the head from when Hinata would hit the ball. The silence was comfortable and it wasn't long when Tsukishima said he was done. "Thanks Tsukishima...." Tsukishima blushed and huffed "I didn't do it for you, you're so dumb I swear, we have a tournament and you injuring yourself before it happens is just a pain. I swear you should just go home, I don't have time to baby someone like you. That being said I'm off to bed, you should get to bed too. Unlike that dumb king we aren't being treated like Elites, we still have school" And with that, the blond was gone. He had shown a moment of softness. To that volleyball idiot no doubt, but he couldn't help but smile. "In time, you'll fly high...." Hinata just stared at the blond and watched as he left, "What was that just now" Hinata huffed but looked at his bandaged hands. He couldn't help but smile as well. He picked up the ball and cleaned it before putting it away and headed off to bed. Tsukishima knew how to light a fire in the boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really just had this Idea in my head so I wanted to write it. I'm not a good writer and they may be mistakes, though I do hope you enjoy it.


End file.
